Cousins
by Mandalicious
Summary: A collaboration story between me and showtunediva. She writes odd chapters, I write even. Hope you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Cousins

An Annie fanfiction collaboration between Mandalicous and Showtunediva

Chapter 1: Intro (Diary Format)

Disclaimer and Notes: Neither of us own characters from Annie. In this fan fiction we will be having the groups of cousins on both the Farrell side and the Warbucks side doing stuff together. Mandalicious's original characters are Kathryn and Jacob Farrell who are 12 and 9 and Christopher Farrell who is 5. My original characters are Isabella and Eli Warbucks who are 11 and 8 and Jonathan and Patrick Warbucks who are 11 and 8. Annie is 14 and Molly is 10. Enjoy this story ladies and gents! ~Janine and Mandalicious

August 12, 1936

Dear Diary,

Wow! Summer has flown by so fast. It seems like it was yesterday when I wrote about the Orphan reunion barbeque at Tessie's and my 8th grade graduation party. I am two weeks away from starting high school not going to lie I am pretty nervous. My mother told me there was nothing to worry about but I am pretty nervous. I have no classes with any of my friends so we will only see each other at lunch time or after school in the various activities we do. Anyway since my 8th grade graduation it's been a pretty fun filled summer. We had my cousins and my friends from the orphanage over for a huge party for my graduation. That was a lot of fun. It was the first time my cousins and my friends from the orphanage met each other and everyone seemed to get along really great. I never even realized I had so many cousins until I started doing research for my family tree project in March. Now that I know I have them and that some of them live so close I'll get to see them a lot more often. I also got to meet the kids of my father's brother who are very nice. I am interested to know more about the circumstances that caused my mother and father to put me up for adoption 14 years ago. I bet they would be overjoyed to see me so happy with Mom, Daddy, Molly, Frederick, Joanne and all my aunts, uncles and cousins. Anyway on Daddy's side of the family I have four cousins. Two who live in Queens named Isabella and Eli and two who live in Quincy Massachusetts whose names are Patrick and Jonathan. Isabella and Patrick are both 11 so they are going to be in 6th grade this year... same as Molly. Eli and Jonathan are both 8 and going into 3rd grade. On Mom's side I have three cousin Kathryn who is 12 and in 7th grade and Jacob who is 7 and in 2nd grade. They are my Aunt Jen's kids who live in Chicago. My Aunt Melissa has one son whose name is Christopher. He's the baby of the family only 5 years old and in preschool. She lives in Newton Massachusetts. With the exception of Christopher it's so great that all of us are so close in age. We will have many happy memories to share together as the years pass. For Fourth of July we had a big party at our house complete with fireworks. A few weeks after that Molly and I went to New Jersey by ourselves so spend time with our Aunt Jim and Uncle Toni and our cousins Margaret and Larry who are 12 and 9. Uncle Jim is my dad's brother. I hope to eventually meet more of my birth father's family and my birth mother's family too so I can learn more about my roots. Then last weekend we went to Massachetts for a few days. We spent a few days in Quincy with Aunt Gloria, Uncle Richard, Patrick and Jonathan and spent some time on the beach. We also took a day trip into Boston to do some back to school shopping. Aunt Melissa and Christopher met us in Boston and we all had lunch together. Time to go! Mom is calling me for dinner ~ Annie

\


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A little fun

The second to last weekend of summer, Annie and Molly took a plane to Chicago to spend time with Jennifer, Jacob, and Kathryn. They had a flight early in the morning, and while Annie loved waking up early, her sister did not.

"Molly, it's time to get up," The fourteen year old said at six fifteen in the morning.

Molly rolled over. "Leave me alone,"

"C'mon, our flight leaves at nine and we have to get going."

Molly sighed and sat up. "Why did Mom have to book our flight so early?"

"Because. Now, come on,"

Molly reluctantly got up and the two got dressed and ate breakfast. Their mother drove them to the airport afterwards.

"Have a good time with Aunt Jenn, girls. I love you," Grace said, kissing them both on their foreheads.

"We love you, too, Mom."

The sisters went into the airport and got ready for their flight. They boarded around eight-forty-five and arrived in Chicago around noon. Jennifer, Kathryn, and Jacob were waiting for them in the airport when they arrived.

"Hi, girls!" Jennifer said, wrapping them in a hug.

"Hi, Aunt Jen," The girls chorused in unison.

"I'm glad to have you two for the weekend. Kathryn and I've picked out some fun stuff to do,"

Annie smiled. "Thanks for having us, Aunt Jen. We're excited,"

"Well, that's good,"

Jen and Kathryn took the girls' suitcases and went out to the car. They went to get lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon in Millennium Park. The girls were excited to be visiting their aunt and were having a lot of fun with Kathryn and Jacob. They finally arrived back at Jennifer's home around seven and then went to a movie. Kathryn and Annie were getting along really well, as they always had, but Molly was feeling a little left out by her cousin and sister. Annie had noticed her little sister hadn't been herself and intended on asking her about it, but then got caught up with Kathryn. As they were getting ready for bed after the movie, Annie asked her sister about it and Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Molly? What is it?" Annie asked gently.

"Nothing," Molly said, looking away.

Annie knew her sister too well to believe that. "Molly, you look like you're about to cry. It's obviously something, why won't you tell me?"

Molly shook her head, tears starting to fall.

Annie put her arm around her little sister. She wished that Molly would tell her what was wrong, so she could fix the problem.

"It's just that I feel like you and Kathryn have been leaving me out this afternoon and evening,"

Annie's heart broke, hearing her sister say that. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her feelings, and when she did, she felt horribly guilty. "Oh, Molly, I'm so sorry. Kathryn and I didn't mean to leave you out, alright?"

Molly nodded and hugged her older sister tightly.

"Alright. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Molly nodded eagerly. "Can I?"

"Of course,"

The girls finished getting ready and then went to sleep in Jennifer's guest room. Molly was glad that Annie had invited her to sleep with her. Aside from feeling left out that afternoon, she also missed her parents terribly. This was the longest time she'd been away from them in the four years since she'd been adopted and was glad she had her older sister with her.

The next day, the family went to the Shedd Aquarium. Annie loved the city of Chicago, it was just so pretty and big. She also loved visiting her aunt and cousins. The aquarium was really big and also very pretty. They spent the whole day at the aquarium and then went to dinner at a fancy restaurant called Maggio's. Annie and Molly were having a blast with their cousins and they couldn't be any happier. That night, Annie, Kathryn, and Molly stayed up until two in the morning talking. Annie was so glad that she had so many cousins that she could spend time with and make memories. This summer was truly one to remember and Annie was glad that she had been assigned that family tree project in March, for it was quite possible she'd never have met her father's side of the family, both adopted and biological. She was excited to see what life had in store for her and her family in the years to come.

The rest of their visit in Chicago was spent doing tourist type stuff, like going to the museums and stuff like that. Both girls had a wonderful time with their aunt and cousins and were actually very sad to leave on Monday afternoon.

"Bye, Aunt Jen, I had a wonderful time this weekend," Annie said, hugging her aunt on Monday.

"I'm very glad you had a good time. You'll have to visit again soon,"

Annie smiled and pulled away. Molly embraced her aunt next. "Thank you, Aunt Jen, I had an amazing time,"

"You're quite welcome, darling. We're glad you had a nice time,"

Jen drove the girls to the airport and dropped them off. While they had a good time with their family in Chicago, the girls were also happy to go home, as they missed their parents. They arrived back in New York around four o' clock and Grace was waiting for the in the airport.

"Mom!" Molly said, running to hug her mother once she saw her.

"Hi, honey. I missed you two, did you have a good time in Chicago?"

Molly nodded. "I missed you so much," She said.

"I missed you, too, honey," She pulled Annie in on the other side of her. "What did you guys do?'

"We went to the aquarium and the museums and the zoo. It was so much fun, Mom," Annie said excitedly.

"That's good, sweetheart. Your father is waiting for you at home, so let's go,"

On the ride home, Annie and Molly relayed their trip in Chicago to Grace. Oliver was waiting for his daughters outside and they ran to hug him as soon as the car stopped.

'Hi, girls. I missed you,"

'We missed you, too, Daddy," Annie said hugging her father tightly.

"Tell me about your trip," He said, walking into the house with his daughters on either side of him.

Grace watched them lovingly and was so glad that she had such a wonderful family. She felt truly lucky to have two beautiful, intelligent daughters and a wonderful husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Beach Party

Cousins Chapter 3

So I am definitely hoping that Mandlicious and I can work something out in order to extend this fic a little bit longer. It was intended to be four chapters but I am loving writing about Annie's new found family so much that I want it to be at least 6 or 7 chapters.. no more than 7 though. Hope you all are enjoying this.

Annie was having a hard time believing that summer was almost over and school was going to start in less than three weeks. After a wonderful with their Aunt Jen and cousin Kathryn in Chicago Annie and Molly were looking forward to spending the final weekend of summer with their cousins Isabella and Eli at a beach in the Hamptons.

Once again it was another early morning for Annie and Molly. Their family had to leave for the beach by no later than 8:30am in order to not hit too much traffic on the way up so they would be able to get a good parking space. Gene and Anne Warbucks and their two children arrived at Oliver & Grace's house at 7:45.

"Aunt Anne Uncle Gene Eli Bella!" Annie explained happily running to greet her cousins aunt and uncle.

Gene Warbucks swept his oldest niece up in a bear hug. "Hey, kiddo. Are you girls ready for a fun day at the beach today?"

Annie nodded. "Definitley."

Molly was not quite awake yet and still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She admired her sister for having so much energy so early in the morning. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

She tugged at Grace's arm. "Mama, I'm still sleepy."

Grace scooped her daughter up in her arms. "I know sweetie pie. You can sleep in the car on the way up. You'll need all your energy for the fun day we're going to have at the beach."

The group piled into the Dusenberg and off they went for the Hamptons.

Molly slept in Grace's arms while Annie excitedly chatted with her cousins about the fun day they would have together and also the start of school.

Isabella was in the same grade as Molly.

"I really wish we lived in the same part of the city Annie. That way me and Molly could go to school together."

Annie nodded. "I know. It sure would be swell if you and Molly went to the same school. She's a bit nervous about starting middle school. Almost as I nervous as I am about starting high school."

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "They two of you really have nothing to be worried about. You will be just fine."

Annie returned her mother's smile remembering the discussion she had had with her mom and Mrs. Pugh in the kitchen two days prior. She was a little less anxious about school starting because of this conversation. She wanted to give Molly similar advice about starting 6th grade.

Once they arrived at the beach Annie Isabella Eli and Molly set off to explore the beach by themselves.

"Make sure you stick together." Grace called after them.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine." He whispered.

They arrived back 20 minutes later full of excitement.

Annie was jumping up and down. "We walked all the way down to the tide pools Mom. We should all walk down there later. It's so cool."

Grace smiled, she had always loved her oldest daughter's constant amount of energy and wondered sometimes why Molly was so quiet and reserved… the complete opposite of her older sister.

"Sure Honey, we can all go down and look at the tide pools after lunch."

The family stayed at the beach til sunset then headed for home. All the children slept in the car. Molly slept in Grace's lap as she had on the way to the beach.

Once they arrived at the mansion Gene and his family got out of the car. Isabella and Eli hugged their aunt and uncle.

"Thanks for a great day Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver." They said in unison.

Grace squeezed her niece and nephew tightly kissing them both on the forehead. "You're welcome darlings. We'll see you soon."

Grace tucked Molly into bed and then headed to Annie' room. Her oldest daughter was reading a book.

Grace sat down on the side of Annie's bed looking concerned.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annie asked

'Well sweetheart, I'm just a little worried about your sister."

Annie looked at her mother, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Was she always quiet and shy when you were at the orphanage or does she just take awhile to warm up to people?"

Annie shook her head. "No, she's not normally so quiet and shy. I'm not really sure what's been going on with her lately."

"Did she act strangely at all when you went to Chicago?"

"No, not really. She did tell me that she missed you and Daddy a lot though. I think it just takes her awhile to get used to new situations."

"I'm just worried about her starting school that's all. I think she's a little scared too."

Annie smiled , got out from under the covers and put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Mom, don't worry about it. Duffy is in 7th grade and I told her to watch out for Molly for me since I'll be in the high school and won't see her every day at school."

"Duffy is such a wonderful friend and you're an amazing big sister." Grace said rubbing Annie's back and kissing her on the cheek.

Annie smiled and nuzzled into her mom's chest.

"You're the best mom in the whole world and Molly agrees." Annie said

Grace had tears in her eyes. "You girls are absolutely everything to me. I love both of you to the moon and back." she stroked the stray hairs from Annie's forehead and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"We love you too Mom." Annie said.

Annie grinned up at her mother. "What did Mrs. Pugh say after I left the kitchen that day after I told her I think she's like a grandmother to me?"

Grace returned her daughter's grin. "She was quite surprised but very happy with the compliment. She cares for you a great deal Annie.. just like your father and I do."

"So is it okay if I call her Grandma Helen now instead of Mrs. Pugh?"

"I don't see why not. She suggested we should do something together sometime, just the three of us. How does that sound to you?"

Annie's grinned widened. "Great. Can the three of us do something special for my birthday together?"

"We'll plan something special for you darling. Don't you worry."

Grace tucked her daughter in and kissed her good night.

"Sweet dreams my precious Annie, I love you."

Annie fell asleep quickly. Grace smiled. She was looking forward to what the upcoming school year had to bring for both of her daughters and hoped more than anything that they'd be less nervous about their first day of school as it drew nearer and nearer.

Grace turned out the light, kissed Annie's forehead once more then quietly let herself out of the room shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four. We hope you are enjoying the story thus far and please review. Showtunediva and I don't own any Annie characters, but we do own Annie's cousins. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Back to School

The day finally arrived that the girls had to go back to school. Annie was feeling a little less nervous about High School and was now more worried about her sister starting Middle School. The night before school was to start, Annie found Molly in her room crying into her pillow. She grew very concerned about her sister and sat down next to her, pulling her close.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Annie asked.

"I'm really scared about school tomorrow," Molly said, peeking out from the pillow.

"What about?" Annie asked, stroking her siter's pretty brown hair, which always seemed to calm her down.

"Everything. I'm moving to a new building this year and I've never had an easy time making friends.l What if all my friends changed over the summer and no one will talk to me anymore?"

"Molly, listen to me. Even though you're not as outgoing as me, you are the sweetest person I've ever, ever met. Your friends will love you all still and if not, make new ones. Middle School are three years of your life that are going to change you, I'm not going to lie, but they are also some of the best years of your life. If you have problems, come to me or Mom, or Duffy. She's going to the same school as you, remember that and she said she'd be there for you,"

Molly nodded. "But, Annie, I'm so scared about the school work, too,"

"What about the school work? You've done amazing with your grades each and every year,"

"But it's going to get really hard this year. I'm worried about English, mostly. You know how I have Dyslexia, what if I can't read as well as everyone else or I fail?"

Annie looked at her sister and hugged her tightly. "Molly, that's what Mom, Daddy, and I are here for. We will go over it with you, like we've done every single year. You are not going to be alone, Molly, alright?"

Molly nodded, her tears starting to subside. "Thanks, Annie,"

"Of course, kiddo,"

Molly got up and went to go get ready for bed. Grace was coming in just as Annie was leaving. She tucked Molly in for bed and then went to Annie's room to see what she and Molly had been talking about. Annie looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey, Mom,"

"Hi, sweetheart. What was Molly talking to you about?"

"How she's really nervous about school. She said that she's nervous about making friends and her schoolwork and stuff like that,"

"Schoolwork? Why?"

"Well, she said about her Dsylexia, mostly. But I told her not to worry, that we'd be there and thing like that,"

"Thanks, honey. I think that you made her feel a lot less nervous. You're an amazing girl," She said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Annie got under her covers and fell asleep. Grace let herself out of her daughter's room and across the hall to Molly's once again. She sat on her youngest daughter's bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetie," She whispered, before leaving.

The girls were up early the next day. Annie couldn't help but be anxious about High School. While she was excited to make new friends and learn new things, she was still worried. No matter what her mother told her, she just couldn't help it. After her little heart to heart with Annie, Molly was a tiny bit less nervous, but Middle School was just going to be such a big change. In previous years, Annie had gone to school with Molly, but now Annie wasn't going to be there if she needed it, and that was what Molly was scared of most. The constant comfort of her big sister is what Molly was going to miss the most. She knew Duffy was going to be there, but it just wasn't the same.

"Are you girls excited about school?" Grace asked on Monday at breakfast.

"Yes. I think that high school will be a lot of fun," Annie said.

"That's good, darling. What about you, Molly?"

"I'm still really nervous," Molly admitted to her mother and sister.

"What about, sweetie?"

"Annie's not going to be there," Molly said. "And Duffy is a year ahead of me. I don't know anyone at my school,"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to be alone,"

Grace came over and hugged her daughter. "You will not be alone, darling. You will make friends, I promise. Now, let's head off to school,"

The girls got up and piled into the car. Grace dropped Annie off at her school first, since her school was closer.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you," Grace said.

"I love you, too, Mom. I'll see you later." Annie got out of the car and walked into the high school. Grace drove to Molly's middle school next.

"Have a wonderful day, baby girl. I love you. Remember what Annie and I told you,"

"Okay, Mama. I love you, too,"

Molly hopped out of the car and walked into her middle school building. Grace sighed. Time flew by way too fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was adopting her daughters and now they were in middle and high school. She hoped that they both would have good days.

Annie's first day of high school went amazingly. She had already made new friends and she loved her teachers. Grace had been right, there was nothing to worry about. She only got lost a couple of times in the hallways, but other that that, her day was wonderful. Molly's day went pretty well, too. Her friends were glad to see her and even though it was a big adjustment, she actually quite liked Middle School. Grace was glad to hear both her daughters' day went well. They took them out for dinner that evening to celebrate and when Grace was tucking Molly into bed, Molly said,

"Thanks, Mommy, for giving me advice before school today. It made me alot less nervous,"

"Of course, baby. I love you so much," Grace said, kissing Molly's forehead.

"I love you, too," Molly said, closing her eyes. Grace pulled the covers up around her little girl and left the room. She went to Annie's room to say goodnight to her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'm glad you had a good first day," Grace said.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

Annie got under her covers and fell asleep. Grace was so proud of both of her daughters. They were the best things that ever happened to Grace and she was so happy that they were where they were in life. Her daughters meant the world to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Fun

Cousins Chapter 5

So the girls night out birthday tradition is something new my mother just started this year with me and my sister. I thought that would be something neat to incorporate into the story. Mandilicious & I own no characters from Annie. All of Annie's cousins are our original characters. Thanks for reading/reviewing. Hope you all have been enjoying this! ~ Janine and Manadaliscious

September passed by in a blur and soon it was the beginning of October. Grace was relieved because Annie and Molly both seemed really well adjusted to school and their new social situations. There had been some concern about Molly not making friends brought to Oliver's & Grace's attention but that issue was quickly improved upon once Molly told her parents about her past experience with being bullied. Oliver, Grace and Molly's teachers Mrs. Richardson all made sure Molly had a safe and happy 6th grade experience.

Soon Grace found herself starting to plan Annie's 15th birthday party. She couldn't believe that in a year's time her oldest daughter would be old enough to drive. Grace had promised Annie that she and Mrs. Pugh would do something special with her for her birthday but she also wanted to plan a party with all her cousins and friends from school in the orphanage.

One early October day after school Grace called her older daughter out to the terrace to discuss birthday plans with her.

"Annie, sweetheart what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Well you and Grandma Helen did promise me a special girls night out… do you think we could go out to dinner in Queens and maybe invite Isabella to come with us?"

Grace smiled. "Of course darling. I'll call your Uncle Gene and see if she's available next Friday night."

Annie grinned "Great. I really like this idea of a girls night. I think it's a tradition we should do every year… for all of our birthdays.. yours mine and Molly's."

Grace gave her daughter a squeeze. "Good idea love."

"Next Saturday when we have my friends over can I please have them sleep over and we can watch Halloween movies?"

"I don't see why not. That sounds like a fun idea. Are you going to have a costume party too?"

"Nah, we have enough dressing up going on at school this week with all the themes for spirit week."

Annie had her Halloween movie sleep over the weekend before her birthday. 20 girls in all between her cousins Margaret and Isabella, her friends from school and her friends from the orphanage. The girls stayed up til 2:30 in the morning talking and telling scary stories. Annie felt bad she couldn't include Molly in the sleepover but she'd likely get nightmares. They slept in until about 9:15 and Mrs. Pugh made scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. After breakfast Grace took the girls apple picking. Parents arrived to pick their children up around 3:30pm.

That night Grace came in to kiss Annie good night as she always did.

"Did you fun with your friends and cousins sweetheart?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, Mom I sure did. Thank you so much for letting me have so many people sleep over and for taking us apple picking."

"You're welcome darling. Can't wait for our girls night out on your birthday."

Annie grinned up at her mother. "Neither can I! I love you Mom."

Grace kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you too darling, beyond words."

On Friday Annie was anxious for school to be over. She couldn't wait to go out for dinner with her mom, grandmother and cousin Isabella for her birthday.

Annie got home from school, bypassing her after school snack so she could start her homework right away and get most of it done before going out for dinner. The dinner reservations were at 6 but since they had to pick up Isabella on the way they had to leave by at least 5:20. Annie got in the shower at 4:00 and picked out her favorite blue dress to wear for dinner. By 5:15 Mrs. Pugh, Grace and Annie were piled into the Duisenberg for a short car trip to Queens.

Annie skipped up the stairs of aunt and uncle's house to ring the bell. Her Aunt Anne answered the door.

"Hi Aunt Anne, is Bella ready for dinner?"

"Yes, Annie. She'll be right down. Why don't you come in for a second?"

"Okay."

Bella did not take too long to get downstairs. "Hi Annie. Thanks for inviting me to your birthday dinner." She hugged her cousin tightly.

"You're welcome. Come on, Mom and Grandma Helen are waiting in the car."

Anne hugged her daughter and her niece. "Have a great time girls. Happy Birthday Annie."

"Thanks Aunt Anne." Annie grabbed Bella's hand and they walked out the door together to the car.

Grace was happy to see her niece. "Hi Isabella, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good Aunt Grace. Thanks so much for inviting me to dinner for Annie's birthday."

"You're welcome. We're going to have a wonderful time tonight."

The group of four arrived at the restaurant which was a Thai restaurant in the upper middle section of Queens. Thai was Annie's second favorite food besides Italian.

As they were eating their appetizers Grace looked at her niece. " How is school going Isabella?"

"Fine Aunt Grace. I really like all my classes especially social studies. I'm on debate team and on the swim team."

"That's great."

"How does Molly like 6th grade?" Isabella asked.

Grace smiled. "She had a rough adjustment to the middle school but she's doing better now. You'll have to come over for a sleepover soon so you can find out how she likes her classes."

"Sure Aunt Grace…. Maybe I can come over closer to her birthday and we can have a sleepover."

Annie smiled. " Yeah, you me Margaret and Molly should all have a sleepover in a couple weeks. Our cousin Kathryn is coming to visit from Chicago. We'll all have a swell time."

Grace couldn't be happier that Annie and Molly got along so well with all their cousins. She could tell many happy memories would surround them in the years ahead.

After they dropped Isabella at home and were headed back to the mansion Mrs. Pugh put her arms around Grace and Annie pulling them into a hug.

"You girls mean everything to me. I love you very much."

"We love you too Mama." Grace said kissing her surrogate mother on the cheek.

When the three women arrived home Oliver and Molly were waiting for them with a cake for Annie and presents.

"Mama, are you taking me out to dinner for my birthday?" Molly asked.

Grace scooped her youngest daughter up and ruffled her hair. "Yes, baby. You get to pick the restaurant."

Molly nuzzled in to her mother's neck.

Later that night after all the celebrating had worn down Grace came into Annie's room to tuck her into bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

Annie nodded. "Yes! I sure did. Thanks to you and Grandma Helen so much for a wonderful celebration. Isabella told me on the way home that she had a great time too."

"We'll definitely be making this a tradition!" Grace smiled at her daughter.

"I love you and Grandma Helen and Daddy and Molly so much Mom."

"We all love you too my beautiful angel. You're such a special part of our lives."

Grace bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good night Mom."

"Good night Annie."

* * *

Annie was already planning what kind of fun excursion they could take Molly on for her birthday which was on November 23rd. Since that was two days before Thanksgiving it would be perfect timing. Her cousin Kathryn would be flying in from Chicago that day at some point in the early afternoon then Isabella and Margaret would be coming over too. It would be one giant sleep over. The day after Halloween Annie asked to talk with mother privately.

"I know our new tradition involves letting us choose what we want to do for our birthday but I wanted to plan something special for Molly."

Grace grinned. "You're such a thoughtful big sister Annie. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you know when Aunt Jenn Kathryn and Jacob are flying in from Chicago?"

"They're arriving at around 1:45 on the 23rd why?"

"Perfect. I didn't want my plans to interfere with the holiday."

Grace loved the fact that Annie was planning something for her sister for her birthday. "What did you have in mind sweetheart?"

"Well, I wanted to have Isabella and Margaret over for a sleep over and we could all watch movies. Molly could pick whatever movies she wants to watch since it's her birthday. I think that would be so much fun since we haven't seen all three of them since the summer."

Grace smiled. "Were you planning to tell Molly about this or to surprise her?"

"I actually wanted to surprise her. Do you think it might be a better idea to tell her?"

Grace hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sure that she'd be delighted so I'd say surprising her would be a good idea."

"Can we decorate the movie room for her?"

"I don't see why not. I can take you to the party supply store after school on the 20th how does that sound?"

"Super! Thanks Mom."

To set her plan in motion Annie first needed to call Margaret and Isabella to see if they were able to come over to sleepover two days before Thanksgiving. She called both of her cousins and told her plan and they agreed. She arranged with her aunts to have Isabella and Margaret be dropped off at 3:00 so that way all three of her cousins could help her decorate the movie room.

On the 23rd Annie was anxious for Jen Kathryn and Jacob to arrive. Molly Grace and Annie piled into the Dusenberg around 1:15 to drive to the airport to pick them up.

As it turned out their flight arrived about 10 minutes earlier than expected.

"Jenn! Kathryn! Jacob! Over here!" Grace called.

Grace embraced her sister, niece and nephew and then the three took turns hugging Annie and Molly. The group headed to the baggage claim. Grace saw Annie lean over and whisper in Kathryn's ear. Grace smiled knowing it was something related to the surprise they were planning for Molly's birthday. She knew her youngest daughter would be very pleased with what her older sister was planning for her.

Isabella and Margaret arrived at 3:00 on the nose and the four girls set to work immediately decorating the movie room. Mrs. Pugh was already busy cooking Molly's favorite dinner and dessert. Molly had absolutely no idea what her sister had planned for her. Annie had a feeling that Molly would love her surprise party.

Dinner started around 6:00. The cousins chatted and Grace asked her nieces how school was going. She was happy to hear that all three of them seemed to be having a good school year so far. After dinner was over Annie whispered something in Mrs. Pugh's ear. She nodded and gave Annie a squeeze.

Annie called over to her little sister. Her cousins joined her by the kitchen door.

"Molly, come here we have a surprise for you!"

Molly looked at her sister curiously. "Really a surprise… what is it?"

Grace grinned at her younger daughter. "Sweetheart if she told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Just follow your sister and cousins and you'll see."

The five girls walked down the long hallway to the movie room. Kathryn leading the way, followed by Isabella and Margaret. Annie followed behind them covering Molly's eyes.

"Annie, what are you doing? I can't see! " Molly said anxiously.

"I'll uncover your eyes when we get to the movie room." Annie said.

Once they got to the movie room Annie uncovered her sister's eyes.

Molly's mouth fell open in utter shock. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers and banner that said Happy 11th Birthday Molly."

"Annie, did you do this for me?" Molly asked looking at her sister.

"We all did." Annie said indicating her cousins were in on the plan too.

"Yeah Molly we wanted to do something special for you for your birthday." Isabella said.

Grace and Mrs. Pugh followed behind minutes later with the dessert and the plates, cups and lemonade. They put them on a table in the back of the movie room. After putting everything down Grace picked her younger daughter up.

"So what do you think of this party your sister planned for you?" Grace asked.

"Mommy, it's so great! But what are we going to do?"

Annie smiled at her sister. "After we have chocolate chip cookies and ice cream sundaes we're going to watch movies and you can pick whatever movies you want to watch."

"Wow, really? Thanks Annie what a fun party!"

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "Happy 11th Birthday baby girl. I love you so much."

Molly returned her mother's kiss. "I love you too Mommy. Let's eat dessert now!"

Grace and Mrs. Pugh left the girls alone after dessert to have a fun evening.

"Annie really is a wonderful girl." Mrs. Pugh remarked.

Grace nodded. "She truly is. She was so thoughtful to plan this party for Molly. I know Molly will have such a great time with all her cousins tonight."

"They have a wonderful mother you know." Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back.

"I love you Mama."

Mrs. Pugh kissed the top of Grace's head. "I love you too, my beautiful Gracie Liz."

The 5 cousins had a wonderful sleepover that night and the night following. The morning of Thanksgiving Jenn and Grace were up early to help Mrs. Pugh with the dinner preperations. Gene, Anne and Eli and Jim Antoinette and Larry arrived around 12:30. Dinner was served at 1:45.

The Warbucks family certainly had a lot to be thankful for that Thanksgiving. Annie and Molly both for meeting their cousins and the memories they had made with them so far. Grace and Oliver for their wonderful family and how it grown over the past couple months and Helen for how close her and Grace had become and how close they'd forever stay. Grace was also thankful that both of her daughters were doing so well in school and that Molly had gotten over her shyness and had made a lot of friends.

Molly was also grateful for something else that Thanksgiving. The fact that she had such a great big sister who planned an amazing birthday party for her. She would remember her 11th birthday for many years to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I believe this is the last chapter from me for this story. Showtunediva and I will be collaborating again for a story about Grace's family life with her mother, father, and sisters, as well as a holiday themed fic about Annie, Molly, and their cousins.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Family shocker

One day in early December, Grace recieved a call from the orphanage.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Warbucks. This is Freida from the orphanage and I wanted to inform you that Molly's birth parents contacted us just the other day,"

"Excuse me? I thought they were dead,"

"We did, too, until they contacted us just a few days ago. They would like to speak with you and Mr. Warbucks,"

"What about?"

"They want to work something out with the both of you so they can see Molly on a regular basis,"

"Okay, thank you. Would you give me their information so we can call them?"  
"Certainly,"

Once Grace recieved their information, she made her way to Oliver's office in complete and utter shock.

"What's wrong, darling?" Oliver said to his wife when he saw the expression on her face.

"Freida from the orphange just called. Molly's birth parents are alive and they want to see her,"

Oliver thought about this for a moment and then uttered a simple "No,"

"No?"

"They gave her up, Grace. Why should they get to see her now?"

"It's the same thing as with Annie's parents, Oliver,"

"No, it's not. Annie's parents left a note. Molly's parents just up and left her. I'm not letting them hurt Molly,"

"They don't have to see her right now. Why don't we talk to them about it and then decide?"

"Decide what, Grace? They left our daughter at the orphanage. They have no right to just waltz back into her life as if nothing happened."

"You haven't even heard what they have to say to us,"

"I don't have to. She's our daughter now, Grace. It's our job to protect her,"

"From her own parents? They want to get to know their daughter, Oliver. I think we should at least listen to what they have to say,"

"Not without a DNA test. I don't want them fooling us into taking Molly and then hurting her,"

"Why on Earth would they want to hurt Molly?"

"I'm the richest man in the world, Grace. If they want money, they can easily kidnap one of the girls and then make us hand over money to get them back,"

Grace nodded, accepting this as a good reason. "Then we'll meet with them alone and go from there,"

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say,"

Grace kissed Oliver. "I'll go call them," She left the room and went to call her daughter's birth parents.

* * *

Molly's birth parents came over to the Warbucks mansion on Friday while the girls were at school. They arrived around ten in the morning and when Grace answered the door for them, she could see the resembelance between her youngest daughter and them.

"Come on in," She said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "It's very nice to meet you both,"

The woman shook Grace's hand. "I'm Nicole and this is Robert," She said, gesturing to her husband.

Grace led them to Oliver's office and they all took seats. Nicole noticed a picture of the girls on Oliver's desk and gasped.

"Oh, my. Is that her? She's so grown up,"

Grace nodded. "Why did you abandon her like that?"

Nicole nodded. "We left her at the orphanage for a reason. I hope you two know that we never abandoned her, we simply took her when she was asleep. We had to do it, we were running out of money and we were about to be kicked out of our house. I didn't want my little girl growing up on the streets,"

"Didn't you have any relatives?" Oliver asked

Robert shook his head. "Not nearby. We knew she would be taken in to a loving home,"

"What exactly are you hoping for, as far as seeing her?" Oliver asked.

"We're hoping to get to see her at least once, so we can explain everything to her. If you're comfortable with it, we would also like to have visitation rights,"

"She thinks you both are dead. I don't know if it's alright that she knows that you're not," Grace said. "She's really sensitive,"

"I have no doubt that she is, but she's still our daughter," Nicole said. "We're not asking for much,"

Grace looked at Oliver. "I suppose that it's alright if you speak to her once,"

Nicole smiled. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Warbucks,"

"The girls will be getting home around three. Do you want to stay around and talk to her after school?"

"I suppose so," Nicole said.

* * *

The rest of the day, Oliver and Grace got to know their daughter's parents and told them what they had missed out on. Grace hoped her daughter would take the news that her parents were still alive well.

When the girls got home from school, Grace met them in the foyer.

"Hi, girls. How was your day?"

"Good," Annie said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Mine too," Molly said.

"That's wonderful. Molly, sweetie, your father and I want you to meet some people,"

"Who?"

"Come with me, sweetie," She led her to where Nicole and Robert were. She knelt down on the ground in frotn ot Molly. "Sweetheart, a few days ago I got a call from the orphanage saying that your birth parents are still alive. This is them," She said.

Molly looked at Nicole and Robert, shocked. "Hello," She said, feeling a million emotions rush through her.

"Hi, sweetheart," Nicole said. "I bet that you're wondering why we left you at the orphnage, huh?"

Molly nodded.

"Well, darling, we didn't have much money and we didn't want you growing up on the streets. We wanted you to have a wonderful life, a good education, all things that we couldn't provide for you at the time,"

"I thought you were dead," Molly said, an icy tone in her voice, one Grace had never heard from her before. She was starting to doubt if this was a good idea.

"I know, honey, and we're sorry. We never thought you would be mad,"

Tears started to well in Molly's eyes. "I woke up one morning to find my Mommy and Daddy were dead and now I find out they're not? Of course I'm mad!"

Grace pulled her daughter into her lap and started to rub her back. "I think you two should go," She said, as Molly buried her face into Grace's neck. Nicole and Robert left the office.

"Were they really my Mommy and Daddy?" Molly asked.

Grace nodded. "I'm sorry, baby. You never have to see them again if you don't want to,"

"I don't,"

"Okay, baby girl,"

Oliver came into the office and noticed that his youngest daughter was in tears. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," He said. "They wanted to explain everything to you,"

"They left me at the orphanage. You and Mommy aren't ever going to do that, right?"

"Oh, sweetheart, of course not. You and your sister mean the world to us. We would never leave you like that,"

Molly nodded and ledt to go start on her homework.

Oliver sighed. "This is exactly what I didn't want happening,"

"At least we know how she feels about it all. I'd feel like we were lying if we didn't tell her about them,"

"We'd be protecting her feelings,"

"But it's right for her to know, Oliver," Grace said.

"She's only eleven, Grace. She doesn't need to know that she was abandoned by her parents and that they lied to her,"

"When are we supposed to tell her, Oliver?"

"Never. She doesn't need to know. It's irrelevant,"

"What if she wanted to get to know them? If she can, she should be able to choose for her self,"

"She's_ eleven_,"

"So? She's old enough to make decisions for herself,"

There was a knock at Oliver's office door. Annie peeked her head in.

"Come in, sweetheart," Grace said.

"Who were those people that just left and why was Molly crying?"

Grace sighed. "They were Molly's birth parents. She got mad at them and that's why she's crying,"

Annie nodded. "I thought her birth parents were dead,"

"They're not and they wanted to see her."

"So, if they weren't dead, why did she go to the orphanage?"

"Same reason as you, honey. But they pretended they were dead and that's what's got Molly so upset,"

"Wow. I never expected this to happen,"

Grace chuckled. "Me neither, sweetheart. I just hope your sister will be okay,"

"I'll go talk to her," Annie said, going upstairs. Oliver looked at Grace.

"What are we going to do about this?" He asked.

"We just have to let it run its course. We can talk to Molly about how she feels abou this, but, Oliver, she's mad at her birth parents and there's nothing we can do to fix that,"

Oliver nodded, kissing Grace's temple. "We'll get through this,"

"I know we will. We always do,"

* * *

Molly was very upset for the rest of the night. Oliver was angry at himself for letting Nicole and Robert see her, but he knew deep down it was the right thing for them to do. When Grace went to go check on the girls before she went to bed, Molly was still awake.

"Sweetheart, what are you still doing up?" Grace said from the doorway.

"I'm thinking about my Daddy and Mommy,"

Grace came and sat on her youngest daughter's bed. "Are you still mad?"

Molly nodded slowly. "But I feel wrong for being mad, because if they hadn't left me, I'd never had met you or Daddy or Annie. So, I'm mad at them for leaving me, but I'm also thankful because I got to meet you and live with you,"

Grace hugged her daughter. "I know what you mean, sweetheart. It's okay to be mad at them, you know. They shouldn't have lied about being dead,"

Molly nodded. "But I feel so confused about it,"

"I know, baby. We can talk about it in the morning. It's time for bed right now, sweetheart," She kissed Molly's forehead and settled her under the covers.

"I love you, Mama," Molly said.

"I love you, too, my sweet little girl,"

* * *

Oliver, Grace, and Molly talked about everything in the morning and Molly confessed that she was really guilty for the way she reacted to everything the precious day. She said she wanted to meet with her birth parents again and explain everything to them from her point of view. Grace was proud of Molly for being so mature about this whole situation, as was Oliver. It just showed the both of them how grown up the girls had gotten over the four years they'd been adopted. Grace loved her daughters so much and was so glad Molly could be able to get to know a little about where she came from. Nicole and Robert agreed not to overwhelm Molly too mcuh and see her once every six months. Grace wanted Molly to be apart of their family, as well as her birth family. Molly thought of her birth parents as a distant aunt and uncle who just happened to be where she came from. She still loved Oliver and Grace as much as she did before, but now she had even more of a family to interact with.


End file.
